my zashley
by afrobaby95
Summary: zashley story, lol, read more and find out what its about, its hard to explain :


My Zashley Story

It was a very cold night and Ashley was preparing for Zac to come home from a two week 'Meet the Fans' things in England. It was eleven'o clock at night and Ashley was getting extremely tired and sleepy, but she was determined to stay up for her lover. Meanwhile she was going to try and dress up for Zac as he has been away for two weeks and she had missed him so. She loved Zac so much and really was wishing he would speed up.

About ten minuets later Ashley was ready and coincidently Zac had just rang the doorbell. She ran down the stairs so full of joy and greeted Zac with a warm kiss. Zac responded very well to this, picking Ashley up and giving her a super passionate kiss making Ashley blush, big time!

"Zac!!! Thank god your home, I have missed you honey!"

"Don't think I haven't been feeling the same! Anyway you look fabulous!"

Then Zac and Ashley broke out in song singing fabulous from hsm2. Next they burst out laughing and Zac did something quite surprising to Ashley… he grabbed hold of Ashley's hand. Zac looked intensely into Ashley's eyes and said,

"I love you!" he said in a soft tone caressing her cheek.

Everything went quiet till Zac saw Ashley's smile light up the room. He knew she loved him to.

"Sooooooooo? Why don't we watch a movie? Do you want to watch Evan Almighty again?" said Zac, not wanting to make the silence turn into awkward silence.

"Ok, why not!"

"I will go and get the popcorn and drinks from the kitchen; you wait in the living room Ashley."

Zac gave Ashley a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked into the kitchen. First he heated the popcorn in the microwave. It was sweet, Ashley's favourite! And while the popcorn was popping he got a sprite out for him and a cola out for her. Then he took the popcorn out of the microwave and went back into the living room ready to watch the film only to find Ashley asleep. Zac wasn't at all angry, he just put the popcorn and drinks down on the coffee table and sat on the settee with Ashley. He started to play with her hair and soon he fell asleep too.

The next morning Ashley was awoken by the bright sun rays beaming through her windows and smell of sweet pancakes which was coming from the kitchen. She was very happy that Zac had stayed round her house and not left her all alone. She knew Zac was the one. She ran into the kitchen and saw Zac writing in chocolate sauce on a pancake 'Zac and Ashley 4 lyf." Her heart felt warm and full of bliss and she was so happy. She hopped over to Zac joyously and kissed his back lightly.

"Hello sweetie! How did you sleep?" Said Zac who had put the chocolate sauce down and picked Ashley up.

"It's always good when you're around honey. Thanks for staying, that was a REALLY nice surprise!" then started staring at the pancake again. Ashley was just so mesmerised by it. Zac noticed what Ashley was looking at as he put Ashley back on the floor again.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh damn! It was meant to be a surprise, you know, the pancake. Well suppose you've seen it now… DA DUM!!! ZAC'S CRAP ARTWORK RIGHT HERE ROLL UP, ROLL UP!"

"No, no, I love it… I just love it! I feel so special." Then Ashley burst into tears, weeping helplessly on Zac's shoulder. All her old make-up from yesterday was running down her face.

"Sorry Zac you must think I am crazy! I have just never felt love like this before. All the others have been cheaters or liars, your different Zac, so so different!" Zac then picked Ashley up and placed her up on the kitchen counter.

"I love you so much too! You're perfect!" then zac pushed himself up onto the counter next to Ashley and pressed on Ashley making her lean back further and further and further.

"Nooooooooooooooo! I'll squash your pancake if I lean back anymore and you worked so hard on it!!!"

"Um, damn the pancake, I need you now! But, do you mind getting chocolate on yourself?" zac asked.

"No, I love chocolate!" Ashley said biting her lip hard.

"In that case then…" he picked up the chocolate sauce and poured it all over Ashley.

"Now that tastes good!" zac said licking chocolate off of Ashley's lips.

"Definitely!" they began making out. They undressed each other as Ashley kissed Zac's chest and zac licked the chocolate off Ashley. One thing led to another………………

At about 11:00 am they woke up. There was chocolate everywhere and the kitchen was a mess. Their clothes were spread all over the floor and there was chocolate sauce everywhere. Ashley awoke first lying on the floor covered in chocolate. She was astonished at the mess they had made, she needed to have a shower then she would come down and clean… She didn't really care about the mess; the only thing on her mind was the great night she had! She got up, picked her chocolate covered clothes off the floor and tiptoed into the bathroom. Whilst in the shower she thought of the pancake and the words said. Today she was going to do something for Zac, instead of the other way round.

Once she had showered she went up stairs and put her black high hells on, pair of jeans and her stripy jumper. She ran downstairs and knelt down next to Zac. She kissed him on the cheek and stroked his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Ashley; he smiled instantly, not caring about the chocolate covered kitchen or his clothes, just the sight of Ashley.

"How are you hunny? Sleep… well? Stupid question … we were up all night!!"

"So were the neighbours. My walls are thin, if u can hear their baby through the walls god knows what they heard last night!!" said Ashley raising her eyebrows.

"I have something very special planned today! Get in the bath and put some clothes on then get your sexy butt down these stairs, yes?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!!" laughed Zac.

"Miss ACTUALLY! You're the man… you proved that last night!"

Zac walked into the bathroom in hysterics.

"Where the hell are we going? I have never even been down these roads before!" Zac asked curiously.

"You'll see were almost there… and park! DUH DUM!"

Zac was silent. He didn't understand at all…it was… it was,

"A forest! What the heck are we going to do in a forest?" Zac was just confused now.

"I brought food, drinks, and me!! What more do you want!! Look I want time with just you and nature, me and Corb…" Ashley stopped her self abruptly and turned bright pink.

"You and Corbin! You and bloody Corbin!!! YOU WANTED TO TAKE ME HERE TO REMIND YOU OF HIM!!" Zac said getting all flustered and angry.

"Look Zac, I didn't say that!! We were just friends when we used to come here!"

"I AM GOING HOME OK!!!"

"U DON'T EVEN NO WHERE U ARE!! LOOK I JUST WANT TO SAY…" Ashley said also getting angry now.

"U DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING!! I AM LEAVING… AND AS LONG AS I AM AWAY FROM YOU, I DON'T CARE WHERE I GO!!!" Zac stormed off getting his cell phone out and calling someone.

The reason Zac hated Corbin was because; about a month ago Ashley had cheated on Zac with Corbin. You could call it an accident. Zac had invited Corbin and Ashley over for a movie night and Corbin and Ashley were in charge of getting the food. Ashley tripped over when in the kitchen and Corbin caught her but her lips landed on his lips. Bit coincidental hey?? Zac thought so to. He walked in at that very moment and wasn't at all happy to see her doing what she was doing.

"ZAC! DON'T LEAVE!! I MISS YOU ALREADY!! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE JUST COME BACK!!" Ashley screamed.

"WHY SHOULD I STAY!!? RING CORBIN AND SEE IF HE WANTS TO SIT HERE WITH YOU AND… REMINISCE!!!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE THIS!!! YOU NO I LOVE YOU!!! WHY DOES IT MATTER THAT I ONCE WENT HERE WITH CORBIN WHEN WE WAS FRIENDS!!! FRIENDS!!!"

"FOUR WORDS!!! HIM AND YOU TOGETHER!!!"

"Fine… I give up… if you can't except that we were FRIENDS a few years ago and I slipped up mentioning his name ONCE in… 2 years then fine! GO!!!" Ashley said sadly.

Zac walked off and mumbled under his breath.

"He wants me to ring Corbin! I'll ring him!" Ashley whispered evilly digging for her phone in her pocket.

To Be Continued…

(PLEASE DO NOT BOTHER ME ABOUT WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTERS; I WILL DO IT IN MY OWN TIME! IF YOU DO BOTHER ME I WILL NO LONGER MAKE STORIES! THANK YOU!!)

THIS STORY IS NOT TRUE!! IT IS FICTIONAL!!


End file.
